This invention relates to a needle safety guard, particularly to an needle safety guard applicable to and intended for use in conjunction with a Huber needle with a 90xc2x0 bend.
Huber needles are widely used in the medical field, typically in oncology applications in conjunction with vascular access devices, particularly those located subcutaneously.
As with other applications of needles utilized in conjunction with vascular applications, it is specially important to cover or shield used needles from the patient, other patients or healthcare providers. In that regard, it is important to provide protective measures that are not only effective, but easy to use and relatively low in cost.
A primary aspect of the invention is a needle safety guard adapted to work in conjunction with a Huber needle, the safety guard comprising a slide which covers the needle as it is extracted from the patient. The slide may be part of a clamp, a Luer connector, xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d injection site or added as an additional component clipped onto tubing, allows the needle hub to enter and slide up a track and lock into place, the lock component preventing the needle from sliding out of the track once engaged to assist in forcing the needle to stay captured in the track and not xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d the patient or a healthcare provider.
In another aspect the invention encompasses a needle safety guard for use with a Huber needle assembly having a body portion and a needle including an elongated body having an elongated interior cavity, the interior cavity being defined by opposed front and rear interior surfaces of the elongated body, the elongated body having a slot opening into the interior cavity and extending substantially between end portions of the elongated body. The slot of the elongated body is sized and shaped to closely and slidingly engage the Huber needle body portion and the cavity is sufficiently long to fully receive the needle therein upon sliding action of the body portion along the elongated body slot from one end portion toward another. A stop mechanism engages the body portion to retain the needle within the cavity.